Changes
by Umabaka
Summary: Cana has noticed some changes in Gildarts lately... CRACK pairing [Gildarts x Ultear] oneshot. Rated T for language. Romance/Angst/Humor


Changes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters

She supposes it all started when Jellal got over his (stupid) reservations about admitting his feelings, and finally, _finally _confesses to Erza.

After they start dating, Crime Sorciere begins to make frequent appearances at the guild. Although they may have been enemies at one time, she finds that they are Fairy Tail through and through, even if they aren't formally part of the guild. And at first, she is happy to welcome them as part of their Fairy Tail family. Meredy, she finds, is as sweet as Mira, and just as mischievous (even now Cana shudders at the pair of matchmaking partners-in-crime). Jellal is adorably cute in his own clumsy way (and hot - not that she'll _ever_ tell Erza because she likes being alive, thank you very much), and it's about _damn_ time he got over his ridiculous inhibitions and made Erza happy (because Cana thinks there is nobody who deserves happiness than Erza). Then there is Ultear. Cana would never have believed they would be so close, but for some reason they just _are_. Maybe it's because they both lost the only parent they had known at such a young age; or maybe it's because even though she can outdrink Ultear, she is still the closest person in Fairy Tail to drink _Cana_ under the table; or maybe it's just because they have more in common than anyone would think (I mean come on they are both smart, kick-ass women).

She remembers the shock (even now she bursts out laughing) on their faces as the entire city transforms for a single person when Gildarts comes back from his latest mission. Then Gildarts sees Ultear, and Cana sighs, knowing what comes next.

And sure enough, Gildarts runs over to Ultear (Cana can see the hearts in his eyes from here), grabs her hands, and pulls her over to the bar. Conversation soon resumes among the guild (and brawls, of course – it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without the brawls). Cana sees Natsu run over to Gildarts, yelling "GILDARTS! FIGHT ME!" (she rolls her eyes even as Gildarts sends him flying through the roof ). Then Gildarts whispers something, and Cana sees Ultear's eyebrows twitch and _that_ glint in her eyes, and she knows Gildarts is in trouble (she's seen Jellal and Gray on the wrong side of that expression and it never ends well for them). With a sharp uppercut to the jaw, Ultear sends Gildarts flying right after Natsu before turning back to Mira to order another drink. Cana can't help herself. She breaks out laughing with the rest of Fairy Tail because she knows what Gildarts just said (or rather what he's just asked) and she can't help but admire Ultear's solution.

She makes sure to scold him for hitting on her friend when he slinks back to the guild, with Natsu in tow and two identical bumps on the tops of their heads.

Cana thinks that's the end of it, but Gildarts continues to seek Ultear out every time he comes back from a mission. It (usually) ends the same way (doesn't he know when to give up already). Nevertheless, he is still the same goofy Gildarts that monopolizes Cana's time (with or without Ultear's presence). But then she starts to see changes in both of them.

At first the changes were small, hardly noticeable. They are laughing (in Ultear's case smiling) more often. He is coming back sooner from missions, and he is even slower to leave in the first place. She is seen at the guild more often, and it takes her longer to knock him out during their conversations.

But gradually, the changes became more evident. He starts dressing in clothes other than that ratty black cape (not nice clothes, mind you, he is still Gildarts, but it was definitely an improvement on his previous choice of wardrobe). And Ultear stops (for the most part) knocking him out.

It was during one of these visits that she saw _it_. Cana has watched Gildarts for most of her life, hungrily snatching up any tidbit of information about him – about his like and his dislikes, what makes him happy, places he's gone, things he's done – and she likes to think she knows every expression that he has, especially now that she's told him the truth about her heritage. But she realizes she has never been more wrong when she sees a smile that lights up his face. It's so brilliant that, for the first time, she thinks she sees why her mother fell so hard for such a stupid, goofy womanizer like Gildarts.

She feels a twinge in her chest, and for a moment she feels jealous that _Ultear_ is the cause of that expression. But then she remembers that, although she's never seen that smile, she _has_ seen him that happy.

When Gildarts nervously asks Ultear (more like yells, in Cana's opinion) to go on a quest with him (even though she's not part of Fairy Tail), the entire guild becomes eerily silent. Gildarts has never (voluntarily) taken someone else on a quest – and its Ultear, not Cana – that he asks. But Ultear doesn't know this. She's new to the Guild, so she smiles and says yes. Cana feels her throat close up as she chokes back tears –and_ why, why, why_ is it _Ultear._ Her whole body feels as if it's on fire, and her heart is pounding so hard that it's about to explode out of her chest. Jealousy and anger and betrayal consume her because _it's supposed to be her, damn it_. But then those emotions are gone as soon as they come, because it's her friend. It's not Ultear's fault that Gildarts asked her instead of Cana. And, although she's still so jealous that can hardly stand it, sadness rises up in the wake of her anger; like her father is once again playing with Natsu and the rest, while all she can do is look on, and wish that it was _her _he was playing with, _her _he was laughing and smiling at.

Later that night, she sits at the bar, trying to drown her sorrows with her twentieth-ish (Cana has lost count at this point) barrel of alcohol, and all she can feel is an unbearable loneliness. Just like when she was a kid.

She sees someone sit down next to her out of the corner of her eyes, but she's too wrapped up in her own misery to care.

"I'd like a beer, please, Mira" Cana looks over because she knows that voice. There is Ultear, sitting there looking at her calmly, like she isn't responsible (in part) for Cana's world crashing down around her. And ok maybe she's just being dramatic, but she's just getting to know her father and she doesn't want to lose him just yet.

What is Ultear doing here?She thinks, because she knows Gildarts has left for his mission earlier that day. And then it hits her like a ton of bricks – Ultear is_ here_, which means _she's not with Gildarts_. All Cana can do is stare at her.

"I couldn't go. You're my friend, Cana." _I know how you feel about Gildarts asking me to come with him_. Suddenly, Cana feels tears slide down her face, and then they just come faster and faster, sobs raking her body. And damn it, she's too damn drunk and too damn emotional and the tears _just won't stop coming_. But then she feels arms wrap around her shoulders, feels hands rub up and down her back, and Cana feels nostalgic for her mother. That makes her cry all the harder, but Ultear doesn't stop the soothing motions; she just holds her, and eventually Cana calms down. Maybe it's not ok that Gildarts asked Ultear to go on a mission with him, but Cana knows it will be, as her eyes slide closed and her body gives out, exhausted from crying (the fact that she's drunk probably doesn't help either).

In the morning, Cana is so embarrassed that she can't look Ultear in the eyes. She hasn't cried like that since she was six, after her mother died, and certainly not in front of anyone else. But then she sees Gildarts arrive at the guild and she's so surprised that her eyes flick over to Ultear and then back to Gildarts. At first, all Cana can do is stare at him in shock, until his question (it's more like a command actually) catches up her – _come on my job_ _with me _– and her face breaks out into brilliant smile reminiscent of her father's.

Cana feels the hole in heart from her mother's death grow a little smaller.

A couple months later, when Ultear nervously asks her if its ok to marry Gildarts, Cana thinks back over the past couple years realizing just how much has changed, how much _she_ has changed, and she finds she is not so against the idea. All she's gotta say is she better not see (or hear) them having sex, or else there will be hell to pay.

And when Cana looks down at the little baby girl in her arms – her little sister – she can't help but think maybe these changes were for the better – for both of them.

~ fin ~

A/N: I know this is a crack pairing, but I adore this pairing (I can definitely see her kickin' his ass if he pissed her off ) and I think both Gildarts and Ultear needed some love :) But it was so hard to write Cana... did she or anyone else seem too OOC?

Anyway, please review. Criticism IS welcome but flames are NOT.


End file.
